Bwame It On Da Ow cohol
by DeMoKa
Summary: Sirius is acting weird. James plans a party with him to help Remus unwind after the full moon activity. Why is there so much alcohol! I do not condone drinking excessively, but there is an exception for fanfiction For Feymist


**This fic is for Feymist cause I want to try and match her fanfic for fanfic! She's spoils me so! Enjoy!**

James and Sirius were preparing for a party, a party that was likely to render anyone weak unconscious. The first name that came to mind, when they were listing people who were likely to be out cold for the majority of the party was... 'Wormtail! Get your butt over here! We need an extra hand to get the grog from front door to the kitchen!' yelled Sirius.

'I'm coming! I'm coming!' squealed Peter, though Remus doubted he could lift much.

James grinned at the amount of alcohol he and Sirius had purchased. Remus gazed at the same amount disapprovingly, though noted gratefully that there was mainly butterbeer. However there was enough fire whiskey, scotch and Giant's brew vodka to hospitalize people like Peter. He was quite worried, mostly for the female invitees. He supposed that really, James wasn't going to hurt Lily, but still, a little caution would be prudent. In any case, he was going to try and have a good time, as Sirius had basically thought that tonight would be beneficial for him to wind down after the latest episode of his "furry little problem".

A loud crash made it evident that Peter was indeed incapable of carrying even a carton of butterbeer. Remus could hear Sirius angrily berating Peter, while James tried to keep the peace. 'Come on Padfoot! He didn't mean it!' argued James.

Peter was cowering, lamely attempting to charm the bottles back together. Even though he succeeded with a little cheer for himself, Sirius sneered at the weaker young man, 'You fixed the bottles, grand! But that doesn't fix the problem that the bottles are EMPTY!'

Peter covered a sniffle, so pathetic that Sirius had to feel sorry for him. 'I'm sorry mate. I'm just a little under the weather tonight. Friends?' apologised Sirius, extending his hand to Peter.

James sighed in relief. Another potential fight avoided. He glanced at his best friend with concern written all over his face. Lately Sirius had been rather broody and moody, ready for fights even with James himself. Only when they were going over plans for this party was when Sirius was in good spirits. James just couldn't understand why. He had asked Remus, but the werewolf had even less of an idea of what was bothering their friend. 'So, that's all the grog in the kitchen. Now, are you sure that the delivery guy got the right address?' inquired James.

'Yeah, I made sure I did the ordering, so the sushi will arrive here at roughly the same time,' replied Sirius, referring to the time they had relied on Peter to order pizza to be delivered, it was done so, but a day later.

James and Sirius had never let Peter live it down. Remus' head flicked up, 'Sushi? You ordered sushi? Does that mean I won't have to eat greasy, fat infested chicken legs the whole night?'

Sirius laughed, 'Yeah Moony, you don't have to just gnaw KFC. I did consider you're aversion to chicken, can't think why though.'

Remus clapped his hands in delight and grabbed Sirius in a hug. He felt Sirius stiffen considerably and let go. He pretended not to realise, but ended up giving Sirius a significant glance. James missed it as he was telling Peter that sushi was healthier than but just as tasty as KFC if he didn't mind raw salmon. Peter made a face, 'Are you kidding me Prongs? The Japanese eat RAW fish? EW!'

'No kidding you little man! They eat it RAW! And not only RAW fish, but anything that swims in the sea! They love to eat it ALL RAW!' he even went so far as to chase Peter about growling with fingers curled and hands up in the air.

Sirius and Remus laughed at their antics, and then laughed harder as Lily knocked on the door, demanding to know why her boyfriend was chasing one his friends of the same age around as if they were 5 years old. Remus greeted her with a hug, 'Lily! Let me explain, James is merely helping Peter feel better. You see, Sirius is in another one of his moods, he was being a bully.'

'Why am I not surprised? James! Come over here!' she exclaimed.

Peter took the chance to catch his breath and James ran over to kiss Lily with a child like gusto. Sirius made gagging noises and pretended to be sick behind Lily's back. This caused James to laugh into Lily's shoulder. She pushed him away, annoyed.

'Aw, come on Evans! I'm just really glad to see you!' he protested.

She glared at him, and then smiled to settle his alarm, 'Just don't be a jackass all night, okay?'

He bowed his head in submission and grinned at her cheekily, 'Yeah, okay... Mistress!'

She gave a shriek of disbelief and stormed into the kitchen to open the first butterbeer. James and Sirius clapped as she returned, believing that they would be the first into the alcohol.

As more and more of their Hogwarts friends arrived, Remus noticed that Sirius had gotten quiet again, although occasionally when James was close, he'd break out into a mock fight. He tumbled with Frank Longbottom and Mundungus Fletcher, and then go attack several chicken legs. He seemed stressed about something. Remus felt this in particularly because Sirius was also putting away a butterbeer an hour plus the occasional shot of fire whiskey. He pulled Sirius to one side and hissed, 'Do you have a death wish?'

Sirius gazed at Remus and muttered, 'No...'

'Then what the hell is wrong with you tonight?' demanded Remus.

Sirius just waved a hand at him, 'Go drink up at least two butterbeers and two shots of fire whiskey, then I'll tell you.'

Remus raised an eyebrow, but was concerned enough to do as Sirius commanded. He downed two fire whiskeys first, thinking it better to get those over and done with. He spluttered and coughed as the burning sensation travelled down his throat. He made a face at Sirius and then turned to grab a butterbeer. James slapped him on the back, 'Glad you decided to join the tribe Moony!'

' S'only cause I have to wrench sum shecret from Padfoot,' he muttered back, not realising that he was already slurring a little.

James only nodded in reply and was already distracted by Lily's attempts to wrestle his bottle of butterbeer away. Peter was already lying in the corner snoring loudly, cheeks tinged pink. Remus shook his head in disbelief, as Peter was still clutching and half finished bottle of butterbeer. He ended up signalling Sirius over to help him drag Peter back into his own bed, room shared with Remus. 'Geez, he's so heavy tonight!' commented Sirius.

'Only probably cause you're intoxshicated,' replied Remus.

Sirius chuckled, 'So are you. Least I don't sound drunk.'

Remus finished his butter beer with a swig and punched Sirius playfully, 'Hmph! I shtill don't undershtand why you want me to drink all dis.'

Sirius pushed Remus out the door, muttering under his breath, 'So I can blame it on the alcohol.'

Remus made his way to the kitchen and grabbed his final bottle of butterbeer. 'You sure you want to have another one?' asked Arthur Weasley, down right concerned for Remus Lupin, prefect, now tipsy drunk.

Remus grinned at him, 'Oh, I'll be right, Arthur. But you my friend may want to go talk Molly out of drinking that Giant's brew crap cause it'll knock her out for sure!'

Arthur nodded and rushed over to Molly. Remus chuckled at himself, truth was, Molly was merely drinking some lemonade. However when Arthur turned to roll his eyes at Remus, the brunette was no where to be seen. He had been dragged into Sirius and James' shared room. 'Sirius! Shtop pulling! I can walk!' demanded Remus.

Although slurring, Remus was not totally inebriated. However Sirius had expected Remus to be off his head. He was nervous and it was now or never. He closed the door and looked Remus in the eye, 'I have something to tell you.'

Remus nodded at him to continue. 'Moony... I. Um. I...' he began.

'Schpit it out Padfoot!' demanded Remus.

Sirius panicked and did what just felt right, or rather what he had been desperate to do for the past 6 weeks. He kissed Remus, tongue and all. As Remus was too shocked to respond in any manner, Sirius stood up abruptly and left.

'What? Oh... He didn't have to get mwe drunk fwor dat!' exclaimed Remus, unsteadily getting to his feet.

He ran after Sirius and found him in the kitchen, downing another bottle of butterbeer. 'Padfoot! Schtop drinking your shelf shilly!' exclaimed Remus, shaking Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius couldn't help but laugh at Remus' slurred language. 'Hey! I'm trying to tell you shomething here!' growled Remus.

Sirius kept laughing and so Remus shut him up with the only sure fire method. He slammed his lips against Sirius' and ended up hitting his head against the kitchen table, falling head first into Sirius' lap. Sirius flicked his head up to see if anyone was currently in the kitchen. To his surprise and relief there was no one. He planted a careful kiss on Remus' forehead, 'Thanks Moony.'

Sirius positioned Remus over his shoulder carefully and took him to his room. He managed to get Remus into his pyjamas and laid him out on his own bed. Before he could leave Remus' hand snatched his wrist and held on tight. Sirius chuckled and stayed with Remus for the rest of the night, content to sit and watch his friend and crush sleep.

THE END

**So… was that too stupid or what? Review? hopeful smile**


End file.
